


Firsts [Rindo]

by wynterelle



Series: Firsts [3]
Category: Café Enchanté (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: Rindo’s first time after the events of his route. Major spoilers for Rindo’s route.
Relationships: Awaki Kotone/Rindo Kaoru
Series: Firsts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063712
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Firsts [Rindo]

“Another night in,” Rindo said with a sigh, turning on the stereo in his apartment’s living room before uncorking a bottle of wine. By now perfectly dexterous with his non-human hands, he poured them each a generous glass. “I wish I could give you more than this. Dinner out, tickets to something nice, drinks after. Instead you get a bottle of cheap merlot I planned on regifting.”

Kotone accepted her glass with a smile. “I don’t want any of that. I just want you.”

He settled down beside her on the couch, a wry grin on his face. “You really know what to say, don’t you? To warm an old guy’s heart.”

She shot him an admonishing look. “Don’t say that.”

“It’s true though.” Holding the stem of his wine glass carefully with his claws, he ran his other hand through his hair, avoiding the ridges along his non-human side. “At least the company’s good. And the music too.” He tipped his head in the direction of the stereo. “I haven’t heard this one in ages.”

Kotone listened for a moment, nodding along with the beat of the song. “Yeah,” she agreed. “I like this one. My parents had it on vinyl when I was a kid.”

The human side of Rindo’s mouth twisted into a pained grimace and Kotone instantly regretted her words.

“I didn’t mean-” she started, but he waved away her apology.

“It’s fine.” He took a long sip of his drink, sighed, and looked at her seriously. “Listen Kotone, I know I’ve asked you this before, but are you sure this is what you want? I don’t want you to end up regretting it.”

“Kaoru,” she said, keeping their gazes locked. “I’m perfectly capable of making my own decisions. Sometimes those decisions will lead to regrets - that’s just part of life.” Pausing, she took his wine glass from his clawed fingers and set both of their drinks on the coffee table. Taking his hands in hers, she continued slowly, “But I know I won’t regret this.”

He was still and silent, his eyes searching hers. His expression was too sad, too weary, too doubtful. Despite their mutual understanding and feelings for each other, he still had moments like this, as though he was convinced his new form made him unworthy of love and affection. Kotone squeezed his hands in hers, her heart falling as he gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Seeing him like this wouldn’t do at all.

Without a second thought, she leaned forward and kissed him.

He let her do it, responding well enough but making no effort to take the kiss further. It was always like this, Kotone reflected with dismay. It had been weeks now since they’d decided to move forward together and still it seemed as though he were holding himself back. He did perfectly well with flirtatious words, but regardless of which of them initiated their kisses, he always let the flames simmer out before things could get too heated. After all they’d been through and the feelings they’d shared, Kotone couldn’t help but find his hesitation frustrating.

But if she could manage a café full of otherworldly beings, she could certainly deal with one stubborn, newly non-human middle-aged man.

With renewed determination, she put her hands on his shoulders, pushed him down on the couch, and straddled him.

Rindo made a noise of surprise, which was quickly stifled as Kotone brought her mouth to his again. She licked at him, brushing her tongue against his when he parted his lips with a groan. Drinking him in, Kotone untucked his shirt from his trousers, unbuttoning it as she poured all her emotions into their kiss.

Making quick work of his shirt, her hands met his chest for the first time. He shivered at her touch, her palms sweeping across his skin, the texture changing where the ever-shifting borders of his human and non-human sides met.

Placing his hands on her hips, Rindo rocked up against her. Kotone smiled into their kiss at what she felt - despite the changes to his appearance, it seemed he was still just a man after all.

Breaking away, she sat up, biting her lip as she ground down against him. Rindo looked up at her, his eyes dark, shirt open, breathing hard. The edges of his non-human skin moved of their own accord, snaking black across his chest.

Already liking what she felt beneath her and eager for more, Kotone reached for his belt. Rindo made a strangled noise, his eyes going wide, and laid a hand over hers.

Kotone froze, a rush of cold awareness flooding through her. She wanted him, but they’d never explicitly spoken about the next steps in their relationship. He was, after all, an older man. Did he have more traditional expectations for who should take the lead? For how long they should wait? Would he be offended or put off by her directness? Trying to keep her rising internal panic from her face, Kotone wondered if she’d messed things up completely between them.

“I’m sorry,” she said, suddenly regretting her actions. “Was that too forward? I should have asked first…”

Rindo swallowed, still looking up at her with wide eyes. “No, it’s fine. It’s just…” His voice trailed off and he paused to clear his throat. “It’s my first time doing it like this.”

Kotone frowned, drawing back in confusion. “First time with a woman on top?”

“What? No! Of course not.” He gestured to one side of his face. “First time like _this_.”

“Well, yes,” she said. “I should hope so, considering we’ve been dating since then.”

He gave her a long look and finally asked, “It doesn’t bother you? How I look now.”

She placed her hands on either side of his face - one on his familiar human features, the other on the too-smooth ridges of his non-human side. “Why would it bother me? You look like you.”

He was silent, his eyes on hers as though searching for any sign of doubt.

“Does it bother _you_?” she asked.

“Sometimes,” he admitted quietly. The guilt must have shown on Kotone’s face, because he continued quickly, “I don’t regret it though. Between dying a human or living like this, it’s pretty clear which is the better option. As much as I might look in the mirror and not recognize myself, I’d much rather be alive.” He paused, his expression softening. “Alive and with you.”

He sat up, caressed her face - ever careful of his claws - and then kissed her again. When he drew back just enough to speak, his voice was warm and smoky. “Call me old-fashioned though, but I don’t think our first time together should be on a couch.”

“The couch is fine by me,” she said without hesitation, still very much aware of the press of him between her thighs.

He laughed softly. “Well it’s not fine by me. If I can’t take you out to the nice places you deserve, at the very least I can do this properly.”

With that, he scooped her up in his arms and rose from the couch in one smooth motion. Kotone gave an embarrassing yelp and threw her arms around his neck.

“One of the benefits of being a non-human,” Rindo explained, holding her with ease.

Carrying her like a bride, his arms strong around her, he started in the direction of the bedroom. With his buttons undone, the collar of his shirt dipped low enough to reveal tempting skin. Unable to resist, Kotone leaned in and attacked the human side of his neck with kisses.

Rindo almost stumbled. “Hey! Keep that on pause until we get to the bedroom.“

She laughed and bumped his jaw playfully with her nose. “No fun.”

Maneuvering them through the bedroom door, he set her gently on the bed. Sinking down to his knees on the floor, he settled between her thighs and ran his hands along the curve of her hips.

“It’s a shame I wasn’t left with at least one human hand,” he said. “I’ve always been told I’m good with my fingers.”

Kotone laughed. “I’ll take your word for it.”

He grinned up at her, the edges of his transformed side giving his expression a dangerous quality. “You’ll have to settle for my mouth instead.”

“Such a shame,” she lamented, undoing her jeans as fast as she possibly could.

She’d just managed to strip off her top and kick her jeans and panties away when Rindo bent his head to kiss the soft skin of her inner thighs. “Lie back,” he said. “Human or not, let me show you what decades of experience can do.”

Her heart leaping at his words, she sank back against the bed, spreading her legs for him.

He took his time though, trailing kisses along her thighs, getting teasingly close to her centre before finding some new patch of skin to lavish with attention. Each time he drew close, Kotone held her breath in anticipation, until at last he licked at her so softly she shivered.

A satisfied noise rumbled through him. “You taste good,” he murmured, and leaned in for more.

He started gently at first, learning what made her gasp and press her hips closer. He teased his tongue along her folds, taking his time exploring before he nuzzled his nose against her clit and licked at her centre. Only when Kotone’s soft sighs turned to moans, did he carefully use his claws to hold her open and enjoy her in earnest. He focused on her clit, sucking at it even as he deftly licked, driving her wild as the texture of his beard brushed across her sensitive core.

“I’m getting close,” she panted out. “Come up here, I want you.”

He laughed so low she could feel the vibrations. “You think you’re getting off just once tonight? Younger guys clearly haven’t treated you right.” He gazed up at her and grinned wide and wicked. “We’re not stopping until you come all over my face, and then again on my cock.”

Kotone whimpered.

Rindo bent his head back to his task, eyes falling closed in pleasure as he enjoyed driving her mad. Kotone trembled, grasping frantically at the covers, feeling herself slipping away as he worked her clit with experience and dedication.

Her breath coming fast, her heartbeat loud in her ears, Kotone gasped out a warning. “I-I’m almost there.” Hands twisting against the bed sheets, the muscles of her thighs shook and clenched. “You’re going to make me come!”

Rindo made an encouraging sound low in his throat, and the rumble of it against her sent her spiralling out of control. Crying out, she rolled her hips against him, his mouth unrelenting as he worked her through her orgasm.

When at last Kotone opened her eyes again, her presence of mind just barely returning, Rindo rose from his knees and wiped his soaked face off with his sleeve. Shrugging out of his shirt, he let it drop to the ground without a second thought, his clawed hands moving to unbuckle his belt. Still a little overwhelmed, Kotone wriggled her way up to settle against the pillows as he knelt on the bed. 

Fully unclothed, Rindo was a sight to behold. His non-human side moved in mesmerizing patterns, the curling tendrils reaching just low enough to meet the edge of his hip. His work in the field had clearly kept him in impressive shape, and the muscles of his abdomen led Kotone’s gaze downwards to something entirely and unmistakably human and male.

“Ready for more?” he asked, making his way up to her on the bed. “Tell me what you want.”

Ever the gentleman, he kept most of his weight off of her, even as Kotone desperately wanted him to press her down against the mattress and show her what more he could do. Instead, he brushed a kiss against her forehead, and the sparks in Kotone’s belly fanned into flames yet again as she could smell herself on his beard.

“Tell me,” he murmured, his soft kisses trailing down to her ear.

“Please,” she whimpered, turning her face against the pillows as he explored a sensitive point along her neck.

Strong legs nudging hers apart, he came to rest between her thighs, the thick press of him sending shivers of anticipation through her.

“Please what?” he asked, his voice rough, his breath coming just as quick as hers as he held himself in check.

His cock brushed against her entrance, but even as she squirmed eagerly against him, he still only teased her with kisses. 

“Hmm?” he prompted.

Unable to hold back any longer, she dug her fingers into the broad expanse of his shoulders and ground her hips up against his. “Please fuck me!”

He grinned, the pupils of both his human and non-human eyes blown wide. “Good girl,” he said, and brought his lips to hers in an open-mouthed kiss.

He entered her then, groaning deep as they joined together, all the while kissing her so thoroughly she was certain she’d melt. Moving slowly at first, he gave her time to adjust to the size of him that filled her up just right.

“Touch yourself,” he said, his voice too firm to ignore.

Sliding a hand between them, Kotone did as he’d commanded, letting out a gasp as he moved along with the strokes of her fingers. He kept his pace steady, shifting his hips slightly until he hit against a spot that had her crying out.

“Good like that?” he asked with a knowing grin.

Past the point of words, Kotone just moaned and tried to press herself closer. One of his hands settled tight on her hips, claws digging into her skin, holding her in place as he kept his movements at just the right angle to drive her increasingly wild.

“Come on,” he said, panting, the strain starting to show on his face as he maintained their pace. “Let me feel you come, beautiful.”

Lost in sensation, Kotone twisted and trembled beneath him. Between the motions of her own fingers, the way he pressed against that spot inside her with each stroke, and the intensity of his gaze, she couldn’t help but break apart. Overwhelmed, she cried out as she reached her peak, her legs wrapped tight around him. Rindo groaned, the rhythm of his hips breaking as the way she clenched around him proved too much. With one last thrust that left Kotone trembling, he collapsed against her, entirely spent.

He was heavy for only a moment, breathing hard, before he rolled to one side and gathered her into his arms.

“That was…” Lost for words, Kotone just gave a satisfied sigh.

“Human or not, guess I still have it after all,” Rindo said. From the softness of his tone and the slightest relief in his expression, Kotone had the impression his words were meant only for himself.

Smiling fondly at him, she snuggled in close, but stopped suddenly short as she met an unexpected feeling. A still _very_ hard unexpected feeling.

“Looks like that’s not the only thing you still have,” she said as she realized just what was pressed so firmly against her.

He looked down, surprised. “Huh, that’s new.”

Kotone squeezed her thighs together, heat curling low in her belly already. “Another benefit of being a non-human?” she wondered out loud, her hand drifting down between their bodies. “We should investigate this further. Very thoroughly. For research purposes.”

Rindo laughed, gave a full-fledged grin, and pulled her closer.


End file.
